Primeira vez que eu te vi
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Uma carta apenas.Ele tem que ir embora quer ir embora, mais primeiro deve se despedir de sua amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Primeira vez que eu te vi**

_Não sei se todo começo é complicado... mas pra lhe escrever eu realmente estou sentindo dificuldade... Tudo bem. Vou tentar aqui me expressar. Essa é toda deficiência. Lembra-se quando me disse que eu apenas era 'um pouco discreto demais'? Um modo gentil de me chamar de retraído. Vamos dizer que, nessa carta, deixo meu lado 'discreto' e tento, ao menos uma vez, ser claro e transparente em tudo que me tornei e sou.___

_Nos conhecemos há pouco mais de seis anos, e é inegável que você tenha se tornado minha melhor amiga. Você esteve do meu lado em diversas ocasiões, e em todos os momentos que consigo lembrar ou resgatar na memória.__  
__A primeira vez que percebi o quanto era frágil foi em nosso segundo ano, quanto você se tornou aquele monte de pelos. E depois quando você foi petrificada, eu senti tanto medo por você... Não sei, mas quando imaginava que se você tivesse olhado nos olhos daquele monstro, não estaria mais aqui... - É muito assustador. ___

_Quando olhei pra você, na primeira vez, não senti nada do que sinto hoje. Minha impressão era que você era uma pessoa muito ousada, mandona e tão inteligente quanto meio anormal por decorar aqueles livros todos... Que você era apenas uma garota 'natural' e com dentes um pouco maiores que o normal... Que você era extremamente irritante se 'metendo' em minha vida...__  
__Na primeira vez que te vi, não senti meu estomago revirar ou meu coração acelerar, meus olhos não se prenderam aos seus e eu, na verdade, me senti desconfortável quando você me fitou entusiasmada, eu não compartilhava do seu entusiasmo. Hoje, no entanto, o que sinto é que você é minha melhor amiga, uma das melhores pessoas que tive o prazer em conhecer. Sinto que sem você nunca teria resistido, que há tempos atrás teria morrido, enlouquecido ou algo assim.__  
__Quando olhei você pela primeira vez, deixei escapar a pessoa maravilhosa que existia por trás daquele ar superior quando você procurava Trevor. Quando olho pra você vejo uma garota muito além do normal. Linda, inteligente, decidida, delicada...__  
__Quando te olhei, há alguns dias atrás, senti meu rosto queimar por ver teu sorriso. Era um simples sorriso, aquele que você me dá quando Rony fala algo engraçado ou quando você não consegue esconder o riso por alguma coisa embaraçosa – mesmo que a Monitora-chefe não deva rir. – mas não importa...___

_Eu nunca agradeci por esse tempo que você me aconselhou, me ajudou, me guiou e estendeu a mão, não é? Gostaria de pedir desculpas por isso. Devo realmente ser aquilo que me pintam, um rapazinho arrogante, pretensioso, petulante, que não pode enxergar a frente por estar mais ocupado com seu próprio umbigo.__  
__Saiba que eu nunca quis ser assim, nunca quis isso, saiba que as pessoas que eu mais amo são meus dois melhores amigos, saiba que eu morreria por vocês, que eu sofro quando vocês sofrem e que eu só quero o melhor para ambos. Saiba que o que me fortalece é o seu amparo e o jeito hilário do Rony, o que me faz permanecer de pé é a tua vivacidade e a alegria do Rony.___

_Sabe o que mais admiro em você? Sua perspicácia. Você me surpreende a cada dia. Orgulho-me por tê-la ao meu lado.__  
__Já se perguntou por que nós nos tornamos amigos? Eu já... Estranho, nunca cheguei a uma conclusão concreta ou sustentável, acho que não vou chegar... __  
__No entanto, agora quero tentar: sabe por que nos tornamos amigos?__  
__Porque em algum lugar alguém sabia que eu não poderia sobreviver sem você, porque há pessoas que nós simplesmente não podemos esquecer, que não podemos perder e você, Mione, é uma dessas pessoas. Somos amigos pelo simples fato de não existir uma regra sobre amizade. Somos amigos por anos de convivência, por sabermos que somos - e estamos em – uma parte das vidas um do outro.___

_Querida amiga, que sempre me ajudou no que pôde, esta carta é apenas para lhe tranqüilizar. Não quero que se preocupe comigo, estarei bem, estarei vivo. Mas tive que ir, eu tenho que me encontrar, tenho que me recompor. Estou exausto, preciso de um tempo. Espero que me entenda...__  
__Não quero que se chateie comigo, Ok? É apenas um certificado da minha amizade. Não queria partir sem ter certeza que você sabe. Alguém me disse que não só pode saber sem que se tenha falado... __  
__A verdade é que deixar subentendido é sempre uma solução. Algo fácil. Mas desta vez quero deixar tudo em pratos limpos, quero fazer certo.__  
__Não estou querendo ser pessimista ou algo do gênero – mas você está ciente do que ocorreu. - Só quero demonstrar aqui que você, assim como o Rony, é alguém muito importante em minha vida, você se fez alguém importante. Alguém que sei que poderei contar... para sempre.__  
__Isso não é um adeus, é apenas um até logo,__  
__H.Potter___

_P.s.: Eu sentirei saudade. _

E olhando aquela carta ele suspirou, a dobrou e pôs num envelope. Remeteu e o selou.  
Olhou a volta e percebeu que todos, ou a maioria, dormia. E em um minuto que ficou prestando atenção em Binns também sentiu vontade de dormir... Olhou pra frente e sorriu ao perceber que a amiga ainda escrevia, muito concentrada. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou novamente para o envelope em cima, agora, de sua mesa.  
A aula terminara e com o sinal, as pessoas estavam despertando.

-Vamos comer? – Rony perguntou risonho esfregando os olhos.

-Mas é claro! – Harry respondeu guardando o material.

-Não é legal? A última aula, cara! Nossa última aula em Hogwarts. Amanhã estaremos voltando pra casa! – Rony falava animado.

-É. Para casa – Harry falou um tanto alheio.

Hermione se juntou aos rapazes e então eles puderam se dirigir ao salão principal.

**-------oOo-------**

**  
****(continua)****  
-------oOo-------**

**Hã... Sei lá o que me deu pra escrever isso.****  
****Tá estranho né?****  
****Bom, isso não é o que se pode dizer de interessante e não é um romance, na verdade eu até ia fazer um e tudo, mas não estou animada para romances ou algo do tipo. Quer dizer, eu não estou animada pra nada nesses últimos dias.****  
****Bom, comentem, tá? Desculpem-me os erros...****  
****Me dêem um desconto, acho que nunca escrevi uma carta sendo o Harry e escrevi agora, se estiver desconexo, me avisem.****  
****Então é isso. Beijo,****  
****Mima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meu Plano**

**_Flash-Back_****_  
_**_Num suspirou cansado, ela se jogou na cama. __  
__"Deus, obrigado por estar em casa..." ela pensou assim que o carro de seu pai estacionou na garagem.__  
__Ela amava Hogwarts, sem dúvida, mas algumas vezes era tão frustrante estar naquele lugar, chegava a ser irritante.E com tudo que aconteceu naquele pseudo-paraíso, naquele mundo novo... Ela, muitas vezes, setiasse na obrigação de esquecer, de tudo._

_Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando orientar-se. A partir desse dia, começaria uma nova página em sua história. Ela não sabia se estava realmente preparada, no entanto.__  
__Sentiu o corpo tremer ao pensar no futuro. "Que futuro?"__  
__Não sabia, tinha medo de pensar, de questionar. Só queria nesse momento, deitar e dormir até o outro dia, quem sabe até uma nova era._

_-Mione, querida? Eu posso entrar?_

_A jovem abriu os olhos abruptamente. - Sim, papai._

_O sr. sorriu ao encontrar a filha na cama. - Você está cansada não é?_

_-Só um pouco - sorriu levemente._

_-Durma - ele disse. - E quando estiver mais disposta arrume suas malas._

_-Minha mala! Esqueci no carro!_

_O Sr. sorriu novamente. - Não se preocupe. Eu trouxe para você, aqui está ela - deixou a um canto do quarto. - Agora descance - falou se aproximando e lhe dando um beijo na testa._

_-Tudo bem... _

_Antes, no entanto, que Hermione pudesse se render ao sono, todo o ano letivo lhe veio à cabeça. Antes de tudo, Harry lhe veio a cabeça. Seu melhor amigo.__  
__Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. Harry já se tornara parte insubstituível de si, ele não poderia mais ser arrancado do mundo da moça assim, tão repentinamente. Ele bnunca/b mais poderia sair.__  
__Desde que terminara com Rony, no início do ano, sentia em Harry o único que a compreendia. Ele sempre fora o único, pensou ela. Como nunca se deu conta?__  
__Aqueles últimos seis meses de convivência foram os mais irreverentes e prazerosos que já tivera. Ela não tinha que se preocupar com mortes, não precisava se preocupar com alguém lhe perseguindo, com alguém perseguindo a Harry... _

_Tudo que ela sempre fiz foi vê-lo feliz. E por esse motivo, Hermione tentava deixá-lo liberto, mesmo sendo completamente complicado vê-lo ferido por alguém...__  
__Primeiro Cho. E Hermione nunca deixou de negar para si mesma que aquela decepção que sentira não era apenas por Gina, mas sim, uma gota de ciúme mal contido. E então veio Gina, e a moça sentia tamanha felicidade por ver Harry contente, como raramente o via. Mas a guerra deveria vir e Harry não quis expor a ruivinha a perigos e de modo simples o relacionamento terminou. E mesmo com o fim da guerra, não houve a reconciliação, simplesmente porque ambos haviam mudado demais. Mas, por incrível que pareça, quando a guerra acabou, Harry estava sereno, leve, emanando alegria. E isso, mais do que tudo, era tão bom pra ela... __  
__Harry era mais que um bom amigo, ela sentiu fechando os olhos antes de adormecer._  
**_Fim do Flash-Back_**

Hermione relia a carta pela terceira vez. Os olhos já meio turvos, perdidos em pensamentos. Divagações. Estava em seu quarto e ainda não havia desfeito complemente sua mala por ter encontrado em suas coisas esse envelope com a caligrafia de Harry.  
Num suspiro a jovem guardou finalmente a carta, no bolso de sua calça, prometendo que assim que terminasse de organizar seu quarto voltaria a lê-la.

A imagem de Harry surgiu veloz aos seus olhos. Do menino-que-sobreviveu. O rapaz que derrotara sozinho o Lord Escuro. Doce moreno alto de cabelos negros revoltados e brilhantes olhos cor de esmeralda, enfim, seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter.  
Ela sentiu os lábios tremerem, quanto tempo ficariam longo?

**-------oOo-------**  
O quarto já estava completamente arrumado e agora Hermione se dedicava completamente ao amigo.  
Suspirando, a jovem passou novamente a ler a carta.

**Meu plano era deixar você pensar o que quiser****  
****Meu plano era deixar você pensar****  
****Meu plano era deixar você falar o que quiser****  
****Meu plano era deixar você falar****  
****Coisas sem sentido**

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, fazia de tudo para que Harry se sentisse bem. E por isso tentava ajudá-lo indiretamente. Mas, sinceramente, não esperava por uma saída estratégica da parte dele.

**-------oOo-------**

**Sem motivo, sem querer****  
****Andei fazendo planos pra você****  
****Engano seu, achar que fosse brincadeira****  
****Engano seu****  
****Aconteceu de ser assim dessa maneira, e o plano é meu****  
****Mesmo sem motivo****  
****Sem sentido, sem saber****  
****Andei fazendo planos pra você****  
****Pra você eu faço tudo e um pouco mais****  
****Pra você ficar comigo e ninguém mais****  
****Largo os compromissos****  
****Deixo tudo ao largo****  
****Você tenta em vão me convencer****  
****Que é melhor não fazer planos pra você**

Eu queria não estar tão envolvida na vida dele. Todavia, meu desejo de fazer o moreno viver se tornou realidade quando eu me aproximava dele e conseguia lhe fazer sorrir, sentir que Harry se divertia ao meu lado.  
A verdade é que era tão ou mais prazeroso fê-lo brincar, gargalhar, do que estar com qualquer outra pessoa. Nesse momento, percebe que algo estava errado. E o problema era comigo.  
Não percebia que elaborava idéia, "perdia tempo" pensando no que Harry gostaria, _se_ Harry gostaria, se o deixaria contente. Eu não ligava de modo geral, quantas vezes deixei de fazer uma ronda para ficar ao seu lado? Quantas vezes fiz Rony ir em meu lugar a uma reunião? Quanto, em seis meses, esqueci de terminar exercícios escolares por estar preocupada demais na presença e estado de ânimo dele?  
Quando Harry compreendeu o meu comportamento diante dele... Quase quis me matar. Dissera que não deveria perder meu tempo me preocupando com suas besteiras, que ele estava bem. Que tudo iria passar, disse que era apenas uma fase ruim. Que não queria que eu ficasse subjugando meu tempo com ele. Já era tarde demais para suas palavras, eu me tornei dependente disso, dependente dele, de sua felicidade... E, por mais que fosse preocupante, eu continuava ignorando.

**Meu plano era deixar você fugir quando quiser****  
****Meu plano era esperar você voltar****  
****Engano seu, acha que o plano é passageiro****  
****Engano meu**

Mesmo com tudo planejado, eu queria deixá-lo livre, esse sempre fora o plano original. E assim, quando Harry se machucasse, eu estaria lá, sempre. Para curar todas as feridas, mágoas, tudo que pudesse lhe definhar.  
Como com um pássaro ferido, deixando-o preso a mim quando estivesse machucado – para então curá-lo - e depois libertando-o para que pudesse viver – e sentir.  
De alguma forma, o estar preso a mim sempre me deixou mais aliviada... E era cada vez mais duro soltá-lo, meu coração contraia, minha respiração acelerava, como num ataque de pânico... Esses sintomas só passavam, quando novamente, meu belo pássaro, estava em meus braços. Mas eu não tinha um pássaro...

**-------oOo-------**  
**Acho que o destino, antes de nos conhecer****  
****Fez um plano pra juntar eu e você****  
****Pra você eu faço tudo e um pouco mais****  
****Pra você ficar comigo e ninguém mais****  
****Largo os compromissos****  
****Deixo tudo ao largo****  
****Você tenta em vão me convencer****  
****Que é melhor não fazer planos pra você**

Ela o faria. O deixaria quieto, "encontrando-se" como o mesmo afirmara. Ela sabia que Harry voltaria, e Hermione só podia deixar correr. _Mas ele voltaria_. Sim, este era seu intuito.

**-------oOo-------****  
****(continua)****  
-------oOo-------**

Oi!  
Bom, eu sei que tá horrível! Mas, por favor, comentem...

Beijo!  
Hmm. Desculpem algum erro.  
Yasmin


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Um Nós**

_Cara Hermione,___

_Espero que tudo esteja bem com você. E, é claro, com as pessoas a sua volta. Aqui, onde estou, é bem calmo e pra dizer a verdade, já não agüento mais estar nesse lugar... __  
__Os dias, estranhamente, estão se arrastando, a monotonia toma conta de mim. Há quanto tempo estou fora? Já não lembro... Mas enquanto estive longe, repensei em tudo o que havia passado e feito. __  
__E como não deve ser surpresa, você e Rony são umas das únicas "coisas" que eu não me arrependo. Porém isso é pouco ao comparar com as asneiras que fiz. Como me arrependo de ser tão precipitado...__  
__Um dia me perguntei como você ou Rony me aturaram por todo esse tempo, e, depois de muito pensar, não cheguei a conclusão alguma, isso me chocou. __  
__Quero dizer, eu fui realmente insuportável e só agora estou ciente. Não sei se pedir desculpas vai ajudar, parece que é só isso que faço, não é? Pedir desculpas. No entanto, eu realmente aprendo? Não sei dizer, novamente. __  
__Quantas vezes te machuquem com esse meu rancor? Pergunta que não sei responder. Quantas vezes te preocupei? Quantas vezes você esteve me sustentando e eu ignorei? Quanto tempo você perdeu comigo? E retribui?Em que momento pensei em ti? Pensei nos outros? Quando ouvi seus conselhos? Quando lhe ouvi? São tantos questionamentos, que antes, nem se quer me vinham na cabeça. E de todas as perguntas, nem uma sequer pude responder. __  
__E o que me impressiona, Mione. É que eu sei. **Sei simplesmente**, que você não me guardar magoa. Isso me assombra. Você realmente é alguém pra se levar no coração. Acho que, em muitas das vezes, você reprimiu um questionamento, uma repreensão para não me deixar pior. Agradeço.Poucas pessoas fizeram metade do que você fez (e faz) por mim.__  
__Escrevo novamente para, apenas, lhe dizer que estou bem e que estou de volta.Cansei de me enclausurar, as coisas começam a se tornar monótonas depois de alguns dias... Você sabe que rotina nunca foi meu forte. Quero dizer, você sabe sempre tudo sobre mim.__  
__Despeço-me nessa pequena carta. Se pusesse todos meus pensamentos aqui, isto seria uma nova edição de "Hogwarts, uma história" – não sei se seria seu "livro" preferido, de todo modo.___

_Com carinho,__  
__H. Potter___

_P.s.: terá notícias minhas logo. Sei que você "adora" surpresas._

Quando Hermione terminou de ler a carta sentiu um alívio enorme, suas mãos, no entanto, ainda tremiam.  
Ele podia não ter idéia. Mas este fora o melhor presente que ela já imaginou poder chamar de seu.   
**-------oOo-------**

Os dias passavam cada vez mais rapidamente, mas ela ainda não tinha sinal de Harry.  
A garota estava uma pilha de nervos. Ela passava horas na sacada de sua casa, como se Harry Potter pudesse chegar a qualquer momento, com um sorriso enorme, gritando que havia voltado e para ela. **Somente para ela**. Os dias passavam, ele não aparecia...

-Hermione, querida, tem certeza que não quer vir conosco? – sua mãe lhe perguntou mais uma vez, enquanto a jovem, sentada no pequeno muro da sacada, olhava a chuva cair.Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta. - Saia daí, minha filha, acabará gripando...

Hermione riu um instante observando sua mãe. – Não se preocupe, mamãe. A magia me protege.

A mulher suspirou resignada, dando uma última olhada na filha antes de pegar o guarda-chuva. Ela estava certa... Mesmo os pingos de chuva seguramente caindo em Hermione, ela não se molhava. – Fique com Deus. Estaremos de volta em três dias – falou olhando-a com ar preocupado. – Você está **bem**, Hermione? Se quiser, apenas seu pai vai a este congresso e-

-Mamãe! Tenha uma boa viajem, está bem? – falou divertida. A senhora sorriu levemente, finalmente descendo as escadas. E então os Granger finalmente saíram.

A morena passou mais algumas horas ali, até chegar o sereno. E aquele dia passou sem que visse Harry.  
**-------oOo-------**

Hermione suspirou olhando o tempo pela fresta da janela da cozinha, a terça-feira amanhecera tão nublada quando nos últimos dois dias. Seus pais logo chegariam da viagem e, por sorte, não estaria mais só.  
Sua vontade de se alimentar, se esvaindo com a chegada da ansiedade. "É apenas mais um dia" tentava pensar. Bem em seu intimo, no entanto, esperava que este **não** fosse apenas um dia comum.

Assim que terminou de se forçar a comer, a jovem foi até seu quarto, pegou um livro e logo estava descendo as escadas novamente, ao encontro do sofá.  
Quanto tempo ficara ali? Não sabia, na verdade, só fora desperta pela campainha que tocou.

Suspirou antes de abrir a porta, desejava tanto que fosse Harry...

-Ol- - não, não esperou que ele completasse, se atirou em seus braços como se fosse dependente daquele abraço.

-Ah. Meu Deus... - disse roucamente. – Estive tão preocupada... – murmurou sem ar, se afastando para olhá-lo – Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que não me escreveu? – indagou sucessivamente enquanto suas mãos passeavam por seu rosto.

-Mione... Mione, calma – ele riu. – Eu posso entrar? – ela assentiu minimamente, incerta sobre retirar suas mãos do rosto dele, como se pudesse sumir a qualquer instante.

"Harry está aqui..." pensou enquanto sentava-se junto a ele no sofá. "Ele voltou".

-Está com fome? Quer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado.

Eles se fitaram por um instante, sorrindo alegremente. Hermione se aproximou do rapaz mais uma vez, abraçando-o. – Estive tão preocupado. Com tanto medo...

-Medo? Por que?

A morena o abraçou com mais força, enterrando seu rosto no vale entre o pescoço e o ombro do amigo. – Medo de que não voltasse mais – disse com a voz abafada. – Ah. Harry... Promete não fazer mais isso?

-O que você quiser – disse gentilmente enquanto se afastava. – O que quiser, Mione – murmurou acariciando sua face.

A jovem fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o toque dele, se apoiando em uma das mãos dele. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ainda tinha os verdes dele sobre si. Pacientemente, ela acariciou o cabelo dele, colocando-o para trás. – Oh. Harry... Por uns dias pensei que nunca mais poderia tocá-lo desse modo – murmurou, seus olhos ainda evitando os dele. – E sofri tanto – suspirou encarando-o. – Eu... Eu amo você demais para não tê-lo por perto – continuou abaixando a vista ao terminar a frase.

Cuidadosamente, Harry levantou seu queixo. – Não deveria se envergonhar por estar amando alguém – retrucou suavemente. Seus olhos brilhando como ela nunca vira e então, o rapaz estava se aproximando.

Hermione fechou os olhos assim que sentiu os lábios dele tocando os seus. Estremecendo assim que o gosto de Harry tomou sua boca. Ela o queria tanto... – Acho que devo te contar um segredo – ele murmurou em seu ouvido. – Estou tão apaixonado por você, Hermione... E só voltei para poder observar novamente seus olhos.

Sorrindo, a morena enlaçou seu pescoço, fitando-o. – Você pode me observar o quando quiser a partir de agora, senhor Potter – retrucou encostando seus lábios no dele.

Fim

**-------oOo-------**  
**Coisa idiota, não é?****  
****Bom, espero que gostem e que não tenham se decepcionado com isso aqui...****  
****Beijos,****  
****Mima**

_Por fim, acabando esse fiction¬¬_


End file.
